Jealousy took over her
by Gold3nGirl
Summary: Hi! New story! I had this idea in my mind for a long time, but only now decided to upload. Morgan gets jealous, but why ?
1. Chapter 1

They had had a hard shift, so all the CSI's, except for Russell went to a bar near the lab. They sat on a table close to dance floor and ordered drinks.

"DB should have come."-Nick said.

"He has a wife, a family."-Sara answered him.

After a few drinks and a lot of laughing, Morgan finally had the courage and asked.

"Hey Greg, let's dance."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Come on."

He shook his head.

"I'm getting you drunk!"-Morgan exclaimed with a provoking smile.

The eldest CSI's couldn't help, but smile.

After 3 hours and a lot of alcohol, Greg and Nick were finally drunk.

"I told ya!"-Morgan screamed-"Let's dance!"

"No way. I'm going home. Bye, bye."

"He can't drive on that condition."-Finn said. Sara agreed with her.

"I'll take you home."-Morgan said heading toward the door.

"Today something is going to happen between them. I bet!"-Sara said on a whisper.

Morgan drove till Greg's apartment. When they got there she took him to the front door.

"I'm a big boy."-He said.

"I know."-She answered his comment, while he opened the door.

"Come in."-He said.

For a moment she hesitated, but then she entered the house. When she saw the inside, she was shocked. Despite what she had thinking, it was a clean house, he was a single man, so she was expecting a messy house, but no. _A woman. _She thought.

"Can I serve you a drink?"-He asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, beer."

A moment later, he returned with two bottles of beer in his hand. They sat on the sofa watching TV and drinking. After 4 beers each one, Morgan decided that it was time to stop.

"I have to go."

"Hey, I'm drunk, but I still have a good sense. You can't drive like that."-He said following her to the lobby.

"I can't just stay here."

Greg started to get close to her, and she started to walk backward, until she had to stop, because she had hit with her back against the wall. He put his hand on the wall, right next to her shoulder. Their lips were only inches apart. Then finally he leaned and kissed her hungrily, she kissed him back.

"Was that the alcohol?"-She asked.

"No. Not at all."

"Great."

She put her hands on his neck and pulled him closer. He pushed her against wall even harder, kissing her neck. She moaned while his mouth made trail of kisses. Morgan pulled his shirt up and stopped looking at his firm chest. Putting herself in tiptoes, she started to bite his neck. But he quickly pulled her up, helping her wrapping her legs around his back.

Greg drove her to the living room, where he put her on the ground taking her shirt off. She pushed him and he felt of the sofa. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was not, the thing was that Morgan was very confidence. She took her jeans off and sat on top of him. With a strong bite on his ear, he moaned. Now, kissing him, she run her fingers down his chest, till she reached his pants, he allowed her to take them off, while kissing her neck and holding her by the waist.

He lifted her up and drove her to the bedroom. When they felt on bed, he grabbed her arms above her head and kissed her neck, tossing her bra to the floor. He then started to kiss down her body, till he reached her panties, he took those off too. On the moment after he took his boxers. Her moans became louder as she felt him inside of her.

In the next morning, Greg woke up, feeling someone moving in the room, he look and saw Morgan getting dress.

"Normally, after a night stand, I'm the first to left. Where are you going?"- He asked.

Morgan sat beside him and kissed him.

"This was not a one night stand."- She whispered on his ear with a seductive tone.-"But I promise my dad, I was going to have breakfast with him."

Greg pulled her to the top of him, kissing her.

"This was not a one night stand for you?"- She shocked her head, before kissing him again.

"And let me tell you Sanders, you are great in bed. Even drunk"- Greg started to kiss her again.

After a few minutes Morgan was already ready to left.

"See you at work?"- He asked.

"Of course. See you later."

"Wait."- Greg asked sitting on the bed.-"Como here."

Morgan approached him and kissed him again very passionately, before living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I should had upload it earlier...but you know. Well, thanks for all of you. I hope you enjoy !  
**

* * *

"Hey. Come in."- Morgan greeted Greg, when he knocked on the door.

"Hey! You know something? I love when our days off are in the same day."- Greg said approaching her with a seductive tone. Morgan evolved her arms around his neck smiling. He pulled her a little closer, grabbing her by the waist.

"Me too."- Morgan answered him, breathing heavily on his ear and biting his cheek.

"Morgan, what are you doing?"- Greg asked smiling.

"Nothing."- She responded him kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Greg grabbed her wrists and stopped her, starting to kiss her. After a few minutes Greg asked her:

"If you were cheating on me, you would tell me, right?"- Morgan started to laugh widely hearing his question, but never letting him go.

"Why would why? We are not exclusives or something."- She gave him a childish look. Greg leaned and gave her a kiss.

"That's another reason I came here. I want to ask you something. Let's seat on the sofa, come on."- Greg said dragging her to the living room.

"We are here, seat on sofa, what now?"- Morgan asked getting impatient.

"We are having this thing, for three weeks, and I'm not complaining, because it's been three amazing weeks. But I want more. I want to take you on a date." – Greg admitted a bit embarrassed. Morgan couldn't help but smile, but hiding her happiness she asked:

"Like…girlfriend and boyfriend?"- Greg nodded with begging eyes.-"That sounds…perfect."- She broke the silence with a lovely look on her face. Greg leaned and kissed her with all his passion. Morgan restarted to unbutton his shirt again.

They got up from the sofa and went to the bedroom never breaking the kiss. Once there, Morgan stopped and looked up. Passing a finger through Greg's face, she put herself in tiptoes, and kissed him. Greg took her shirt off, pulling her arms up. Kissing, they felt on the bed together. Greg with very careful toke her pants off and his. He looked down at Morgan and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are gorgeous."- When Morgan heard that, she melted inside and gave him a kiss.

Two hours later, Morgan was sat on top of him. His hands were massaging her butt and her arms were around his neck. Morgan looked at him and whispered on his ear with a very heavy breathing:

"Greg…"- They looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Greg…"- She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too…."

…

"Morning beautiful."- Greg simply said looking at Morgan, who was sleeping on his belly.

"Morning handsome."- She responded him, with a kiss.

Morgan lay next to him, looking at his eyes. Greg grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He gave her a kiss and smiled, she smiled back.

"Last night was great."- Morgan broke the silence with a smirk.

"I know."- Greg agreed with her, giving her a soft but a passionate kiss.

For ten minutes they just stared at each other, very close, smiling. As much, as Greg appreciated that, he had to ask:

"What you said last night. Did you mean it?"

"You have no idea how much I mean it. I love you so badly, that it hurts. When we started with this, I took it as just a fling, cuz I was hurt before. But soon I realized that you are not going to hurt me. I want to make this work, Greg. More than anything."

"I want to make this work as well."- Greg responded.-"And I love you too."

"Good."- They kissed. Greg had pulled Morgan on top of him. When they were to start to lose themselves on the kisses and touches, Greg's cell phone rang.

"Don't you dear to see the message."- Morgan said looking at him with a serious look.

"I won't."- Greg said with a resurrection smile.

Now Greg was on top. Kissing her down her body, she moaned grabbing the bed sheets. An hour later, Greg was taking a shower. Morgan was on the bedroom only with her underwear on. His phone rang again.

"Babe! You got have a lost phone call and a text."- Morgan yelled.

"Open it."- Greg responded her, exiting the shower.

Morgan, as he had told her, opened the message. When she saw the text an angry look appeared on her face.

"Gregory Hojem-Sanders! Come over here, right now!"- Greg rushed out of the bathroom, only with a towel around his hips.

"What's wrong?"

"You received a text message from Riley Adams. -'Hey Greg, how are you doing? I back in town, and I was hoping we could meet. I miss you handsome.'- Then, she called you, you didn't answered, so she left you a message on the voicemail. Let's hear it?"

"Don't play it Morgan."- Greg begged, Morgan ignored him and hit the play.

"Hey handsome. Why didn't you answer my text? Uhm? Well, I back in town and I was thinking we could…you know…Meet at your house, maybe. Let's do those wild kinky things we did last time. What do you thing? I miss those hands as hell."- Riley said with a very seductive tone.

Morgan looked at Greg capable of kill him.

"Morgan. This isn't what it looks like!"- Greg said.

"You are kidding me, right? I'm out of here."- Morgan started to dress herself.

"Morgan, please don't leave."

"I can't stay here. I just heard that message. If it was another guy send me something like that. How would you react?"

Greg hesitated for a second thinking about what he was going to say next.

"I would hurt him…badly."- Morgan gave him a sarcastic look.

She tried to exiting the room, but Greg grabbed her wrist. Pulling her closer to his body, he said:

"Look. Yes, Riley and I had a thing, years ago. She used to work on the lab and it happened. And then she left, and I never saw her again, or talked with her after that. Listen to me. She doesn't mean anything to me. You are the one that I love. You are the one I wanna be with, okay?"- Greg said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I didn't react on the best way."- Morgan apologized with a guile look.

Greg gave her a kiss and drove her to the bathroom, taking her clothes off, on the way.


End file.
